Discovering
by JulesDelenaCullen
Summary: Damon finds Elena on the front porch sobbing. Elena is discovering something that is hidden deep inside of her.   DELENA - BAD SUMMARY - ONE-SHOT - PLEASE R


**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**This is a one-shot, I really hope you guys like it, I wrote this in about an hour.**

**Good song to listen to while reading is; Here comes goodbye by Rascal Flatts.**

* * *

Elena POV 

I stumbled up on the porch at the Salvatore's house, tears running down my face and didn't stop, I crashed in front of the door, curling up and shutting everything inside.

I heard the door open but didn't make move,

"Elena! What's wrong?" He said looking at me with worry in his eyes,

I just broke out crying again and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hey, come here" he said lifting me up and carrying me inside,

Trying to put me down on my feet, but my legs just didn't want to work.

"Okay, couch" he said laying me carefully on the couch in the living room,

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked me, but I shook my head.

"Elena look at me" he said tipping my chin up and I fell into his ocean blue almost see through eyes.

He wiped my tears away with his thumb under my eye and caressed my cheek.

I just broke out crying again, throwing my arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"Hey, it's okay" he said, just holding me, I kept sobbing.

"Come here, you need some rest" he said laying me on the couch and putting a blanket over me.

"Stay" I got out when he stood up,

"Of course, I'm going to sit right here" he said sitting on the coffee table.

I tried relaxing and closing my eyes, but it didn't work, I started sobbing again, took a glance at Damon and I could see that his eyes was tearing up.

_-Meanwhile-_

_I was just coming home from hunting when I heard sobbing inside, I figured Elena was there, but I knew Damon was there to._

_I made no sound walking in and stood half hidden behind a wall to see what was going on._

_I saw Damon sitting down beside the couch, I wanted to interrupt but I kind of wanted to see what was going on._

Damon sat down on his knees beside the couch looking at me, and I at him, I stopped sobbing.

I kept looking into his eyes, "Damon" I choked out in a whisper that only he could hear.

I was lost in his eyes, I felt myself slowly –less than an inch a time- lean towards him, and he didn't do anything than look into my eyes.

I was so close to him when I closed my eyes.

And before I knew it.

My lips brushed against his, he let me in, I got lost in the kiss and sensed nothing around me, the kiss was gentle, loving and wanting at the same time, he had a hand on my neck and I had one around his. I felt like forever we had kissed. And I didn't want it to stop; it was like it was the only thing that was.

When I had to pull away for air, we just looked into each other's eyes.

"Damon I" was the only thing I got out.

"Schh" he said, "sleep, I'll be here," I nodded and laid down, he kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes.

_-Meanwhile-_

_I knew what was coming when she had pulled in to him, I wanted to run at him and throw him at the back wall. But I held back and watched as they kissed. I don't know what kept me from running over there and killing him, but something held me back._

Damon POV

It was amazing, I had just KISSED Elena!

I heard something from the door and had put Elena down to rest as I walked to the hall.

And there was Stefan; I had to act cool now.

"Hey Bro," I said, "I heard someone sobbing?" he asked,

"I found Elena on the front porch devastated and sobbing, I carried her in and put her on the couch to rest, she wouldn't stop crying, I haven't been able to find out what's wrong" I said, and it was actually true.

"Okay, I'd better check on her" he said walking towards the living room,

"No," I held a hand up before him, "she just fell asleep, I can hear it on her breathing" I said.

"Then tell her goodbye for me" he said walking towards the door.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked,

"I don't know I just know that I'm not staying here with you two" he said.

"What?" I asked again,

"Damon I saw you two kissing, I know she has feelings for you, I just haven't let her find out that she had those kind of feelings for you, and I know you can protect her" He said looking at me.

I didn't know what to say,

"It's okay Damon, I want her to be happy, if it's with you, I have to accept that." He said.

"Bye bro" he said, "Bye, Stefan" I said watching him leave.

I went back in to Elena, now it was just her and I.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


End file.
